


It's A Twin Thing

by inakua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakua/pseuds/inakua
Summary: "Olivia! No, don't go over there!" McGonagall shouted, rushing after Olivia frantically. When Olivia made it to the inside of the house, she couldn't believe her eyes. "James? James! Jamie? No, no, Jamie. Wake up!" As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. Rated T, Dumbledore!Bashing





	It's A Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated T, dumbledore!bashing. The OC's in this story and the plot are all my own, so please don't steal any. If you would like to translate this story then please get my permission first.

"THE DURSLEYS?!" Olivia shrieked, glaring daggers at the old man standing in front of her. At the moment all she wanted to do was hex his bloody bollocks off. She couldn't stand the sight of him, how dare the old fool do this to her nephew.

"It was for the best Miss Potter," Dumbledore said calmly, trying to get her to see reason.

"For the best?" Olivia cried in disbelief, her eyes darting between the Headmasters and those of Professor McGonagalls.

Unlike Dumbledore, Olivia looked into Minerva McGonagalls eyes and saw regret, regret for allowing Harry to be given to the Dursleys. Olivia saw sadness, sadness for the two former students and friends that had just lost their lives. Olivia shook her head, she couldn't think about James, not yet, it was too soon. However, the one thing that did surprise Olivia was the look of anger and hatred that lit up McGonagalls features when her gaze landed on the one and only, Albus Dumbledore.

"You can't tell me that leaving Harry with a bunch of magical hating muggles is what's best for him," Olivia told Dumbledore.

"My dear," Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling beneath his glasses, "when Lily gave her life for young Harry she protected him with the magic of a mothers love. Petunia Dursley is the only living relative with Lilys blood in her veins, she's able to maintain the protective blood wards surrounding Harry until he is of age."

Olivia watched him critically, looking for any indications that he was being untruthful. Everyone had a tell tale gesture, something that would give them away. Luckily, Olivia knew exactly what Dumbledores weakness was. She stared him down, watching his eyes intently, until the left one twitched.

Got you, Olivia smirked up at Dumbledore, who was watching her with interest.

"You're lying Headmaster," Olivia said, it wasn't a question but a fact.

"What are you on about my girl?" Dumbledore chuckled nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about sir," Olivia remarked, spitting out 'sir' as if it was poison, she was practically growling at the headmaster now, "while we're on the subject of lies, why don't you tell me who the secret keeper for Godrics Hollow was."

"Miss Potter, every one knows by now that it was Sirius Black," Dumbledore told her.

"Honestly Headmaster, lying really doesn't become you. Why don't you tell me the truth?" Olivia growled, her tone dangerous and mocking.

"The truth Miss Potter, is that Sirius Black was the secret keeper and it is his fault that your brother and best friend are now dead," Dumbledore snapped, his temper rising. A gasp could be heard from McGonagall, who now had a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"How dare you bring James and Lily in to this," Olivia screamed, "my twin brother has just been murdered and you talk about him as if he was nothing but another stupid pawn in your chess board. I see the look in your eyes Headmaster, you don't care that James and Lily are gone, you've been planning this from the very beginning, you didn't do any thing to help them, you just let them die!"

"I tried my best to stop their deaths Miss Potter, but when we got there it was already too late," Dumbledore told her bitterly trying to reign in his anger.

"Once again you lie old man," Olivia spat, "Sev came to you and told you about Voldemorts plans to kill Lily and James and you told him that you'd protect them, you told him they'd be safe and that no harm would come to either of them, you gave him your word."

Dumbledore was just about to argue when Olivia cut him off.

"No. You don't get to speak, I'm not done." Olivia spat, her voice deadly and laced with venom. "You know who really betrayed my brother and best friend, don't you. It was all your fault, you told James and Lily that swapping secret keeper was the best idea and who did you go and suggest? Pettigrew. You told them that Pettigrew would be the best option, that slimy bastard ratted them out and as far as I'm concerned it was all your fault. I hold you responsible for their deaths Headmaster, I don't trust you, I never have and never will. Oh and just to let you know, you have an extra space in the orders inner circle because I quit." Olivia hissed, turning around and storming out of the office.

"Stupefy," Dumbledore yelled, pointing his wand at Olivia.

"Minerva, would you please take Miss Potter up to Gryffindor common room and I will come and have a word with her in a minute," Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus," McGonagall said, levitating Olivia and making her way through the corridors of Hogwarts and towards the Gryffindor common room.

...

Back in his office Dumbledore was contemplating what to do with Olivia Potter, he'd been sat there for a while and was still indecisive.

"I best go pay her a visit,"he muttered to himself.

...

Olivia sat up in a panic, gasping for air and looking around the room cautiously. She caught sight of a figure standing in the corner and reached for her wand, only to find that it wasn't there. In an attempt to escape she jumped from the sofa and made to attack the person the muggle way. She ran towards them and swiped them clean of their feet. Knowing that they would be winded she ran for the door.

"Olivia," The figure gasped. Olivia froze, she knew that voice.

"Minnie?" Olivia asked nervously. Turning around she saw Minerva McGonagall gasping for breath on the floor, "Merlin, I'm so sorry." She cried, running over to her in an attempt to help her up.

"No," McGonagall rasped, "take my wand, stupefy me and run," She told her.

"What? I can't leave you!" Olivia protested.

"Go, use the whomping willow and run, don't look back," She said. Olivia nodded mutely, took McGonagalls wand and stupefied her, then ran for her life.

She ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the cries of anger from the portraits and out into the grounds. The Whomping Willow was in sight, she ran up to it, dodging the branches effortlessly and tapped the root quickly. The entrance opened and she race through it until she'd gotten to the other side. As soon as she was through she apparated to the only place she felt safe; home.

"Sev?" She called urgently once she'd apparated into the foyer of the house.

"Liv?" A voice called back, Severus Snape appeared at the door way and ran to her side in an instant. "What is it?" He asked.

"We need to get out of here," She told him, running upstairs. Severus followed her whilst she ran.

"Why?" he asked.

"Dumbledore is not going to be happy when he realises that I'm gone," She replied. Severus looked at her blankly, wondering what an earth she was talking about.

"Come here, let me show you," She hissed. She grabbed his hand in hers and he gasped at what he was seeing. Olivia had played the events of earlier to him through their connection. They were soul mates, which meant that if they had physical contact then they could share with each other their memories and emotions.

"That bastard," Snape snarled.

"I know but we have to go," Olivia told him, calmly know because she could see him getting into one of his moods.

"Of course," he said, "Where will we go?"

"Gryffindor Manor," She replied and chuckled at the shocked expression on his face.

"It's real?" He asked.

"Of course it is," she said, "Though it is thought a myth throughout the wizarding world it is common knowledge in the Potter family because we own it," She said smugly.

"And you never thought to tell me this?" He asked her.

"There was no reason too," She said sternly, "finish packing while I go get our little girl." Without waiting for Severus to reply she ran into the room opposite theirs.

It was a simple room, the walls were painted a soft pink and the furniture was elegant and painted a pure white. She walked over to the crib in the far corner and smiled as her little girl smiled up at her.

"Hey there beautiful," Olivia cooed, picking her daughter up and levitating all her stuff into a suitcase with an extension charm on it. Just as she had finished Severus came walking through the door, a suitcase in his hand and his wand in the other.

"You ready?" He asked, she nodded and walked over to him. He shrunk both the suitcases and tucked them into his pocket.

"Hey there poppet," He said, greeting his daughter softly, placing a light kiss onto her forehead. She giggled in joy and reached out her hands towards him.

"Daddy," She gurgled, Severus took her out of Olivias' arm and snuggled her close.

"Take my arm," Olivia told him, smiling at the interaction between father and daughter. Severus obliged and clung onto his daughter as he felt the pull of apparation.

"We're here," Olivia declared once they had arrived.

"Look around while I go and get Harry," Olivia said, only to be stopped by Severus' hand on her arm.

"Be careful," He said softly.

"I'll be back as quick as you can say Quidditch," She smirked up at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before apparating onto Privet Drive. When she got there she gasped in shock. There he was, her little Harry bundled up in blankets and left on the doorstep. She tried to control her anger and swept her nephew up in her arms quickly before apparating back to Gryffindor manor.

"You got him?" Severus asked from the top of the stairs.

"Got him," Olivia replied, clinging to the bundle in her arms.

"I've unpacked all our stuff and there is a room for the kids opposite us," Severus told her.

"That was quick," Olivia remarked, astounded that he'd managed to get sorted so quickly, "then again, this is you we're talking about Sev," She said cheekily.

"Very funny Liv," Severus said sarcastically, "know lets go say good night to our daughter and place Harry down to rest."

"Of course," Olivia said, walking up the stairs and following Severus to the room he'd chosen. When she walked in she noticed that he'd transfigured another cot for Harry and had already place their daughter in her own.

"Goodnight Harry," She said, smoothing his hair out before placing him in the cot.

"Bye, Awnt Libi," He muttered, Olivia chuckled, he wasn't able to pronounce 'night' properly yet so replaced it with 'bye', and the 'V' in her name to a 'B'.

"Mamma," Her own daughter called from the other side of the room, "You sing?" She asked.

"Mummy sing," She said, "Lie down baby."

_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._

_May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

_Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

_'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._

_Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._

_Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._

_Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

_Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._

_On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._

_Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

_Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._

_Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._

_Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._

_Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,_

_Sleep through the night,_

_Sleep through the night._

"Sweet Dreams Hermione," Olivia whispered.

...

_The house ceased to exist, the walls had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where the flames had licked at them. The ruins were still smoking and she could see the faintest glow of embers as she manoeuvred around the creaking threshold. Glass littered the floor where the windows had broken and memories lay blackened and twisted on the ground._

_"Minnie, where are they?" Olivia mumbled mumbled, her emotions were starting to get the better of her. Tears were running freely down her cheeks, something bad had happened and she needed to know. She took off, running towards where the burrow had once been._

_"Olivia! No, don't go over there!" McGonagall shouted, rushing after Olivia frantically._

_When Olivia made it to the inside of the house, she couldn't believe her eyes._

_"James? James! Jamie? No, no, Jamie. Wake up!" As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. He was dead, eyes fixed and vacant. Olivia crouched, one hand over his still chest. He was gone. She picked up his hand, so cold and pale, touching it to her newly wet cheek, closing her eyes for just a moment. In that eternal second she, felt his presence, like the last goodbye they never got to have. Her mind struggled to stay in that moment, to keep him close. Before she knew it she was wrenched away from her twin by the burly arms of Hagrid._

_"No, stop! No!" She screamed hysterically, kicking and hitting Hagrid who still had a hold of her. He hissed in pain as she dragged her heel down his shin, she tried to make her way back to her brother when McGonagalls' arms encircled her waist from behind. McGonagall rubbed the tears away with her fingers and started rocking her calmly back and forth._

_"Minnie, where's Lils?" Olivia asked, hoping her best friend was alright. "Minnie! Where's Lily?"_

_Again no response, she turned around to face McGonagall.._

_"Minnie?" She whispered, her voice cracking as she heard the vulnerability in her own voice. McGonagalls' eyes darted to the floor, as if she was trying to hide them from her. When she looked back up they were filled with un-shed tears._

_"No, no no no no no." Olivia muttered to herself, this couldn't be happening. They can't be gone, they're not dead. They're not. She mentally tried to reassure herself._

"Liv?" A voice called, "Liv, wake up!"

Olivia woke up abruptly, grabbing her wand from beneath her pillow and training it on the person in front of her.

"Sev?" Olivia asked, keeping her wand pointed at the man in question.

"It's me Liv," Severus reassured her. At this confirmation Olivia lowered her wand and threw herself into Severus' waiting embrace.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia spluttered, "I saw J-James, he was d-dead and I couldn't ... Lily ... Dead ... they're eyes, they weren't their o-own anymore. They're g-gone Sev." Olivia said, her voice breaking as reality caught up to her.

"They're gone." She muttered, her eyes welling up with un-shed tears.

It had just dawned on her that she'd never see the bright green of Lily's eyes light up in excitement when she learnt a new spell, or the cheeky grin that James gave her when he'd thought of an idea for a new Prank. She'd never hear the light twinkling of Lily's laugh that made her heart melt with happiness. Never again would she laugh with her brother until they were literally pissing themselves and tears were streaming down their faces. She'd never go on a shopping trip again where Lily would complain about how much money she spent on clothes and then buy loads for herself afterwards. James would never again make her his famous hot chocolate, or hug her when she needed him. She'd never see either of them again and that was one of the things that hurt the most. All she had was the memories and although that should be enough it wasn't the same as actually having them there with her.

She collapsed on the bed, tears running down her face. Olivia cried like there was too much raw pain inside her to be contained. She cried like her spirit needed to break loose from her skin, desperate to release an elemental rage on the world.

Severus scooped her up in his arms, he knew this was coming and was prepared to go to any lengths to help relieve her pain. He himself was grieving, Lily was his best friend as well but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like to lose a best friend, a brother and almost a nephew in one night.

"It'll be okay, baby. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you," Severus whispered softly into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly and tracing small circles along her hips. He felt Olivia relax and the crying start to subside but she was still sobbing into his chest. She pulled herself closer to Severus, seeking out his warmth and comfort, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Severus," Olivia whispered hoarsely, her voice scratchy from all the crying.

"And I you," Severus replied, the love in his voice causing tears to well up in her eyes once more. Noticing that she was tearing up again Severus pulled her closer.

"What is it now love?" He asked quietly.

"I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you," She sobbed, they stayed in each others arms for what felt like an eternity before Severus tensed above her.

"What is it Sev?" Olivia asked, scared for the worst even though she knew it was coming.

"He's calling me," Severus told her, rushing up to gather his robes from the wardrobe and shrugging them onto his shoulders.

"I'll be back," Severus informed her, walking over and kissing her passionately before retreating and putting up his defences. His face had turned stone cold and his eyes gave away no emotion.

"Hurry up," Olivia called softly as he left the house and Olivia was left to her own thoughts in the room that had suddenly turned frosty.

Olivia wasn't sure how long she lay there for but it must of been at least half an hour, she just couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually, she got up and headed into the room opposite hers. There in their cots lay her daughter and nephew, she honestly didn't know what she'd do if something bad happened to them, they were her world.

She watched them sleep for a couple more minutes before a bright light burst into the room, Olivia panicked as she noticed the patronus of Alice Longbottom, she hoped that they were alright. However, her fears were confirmed when an urgent message burst out of it.

"LIV! DEATH EATERS, THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE NEVILLE. GO AND - _*screaming in pain*"_

Olivia cringed as the patronus dissipated leaving behind the screams of Alice Longbottom, she had to help them, they were in trouble and she wasn't going to let any one else die. Both Hermione and Harry woke up at the bright light and began crying.

"Shh," Olivia soothed, reaching to pick up Hermione and then going to take Harry in her other arm, "It's okay." Once they had both calmed down, Olivia rushed into her room, popped the kids down on her bed, put a coat on and grabbed her wand. She picked both Harry and Hermione up before racing downstairs.

"McKinnon Manor," Olivia screamed, throwing in the floo powder before being engulfed by the green flames.

"Marls?" Olivia screeched when she entered the foyer.

"Liv?" Marlene screamed down the stairs racing towards her, "What is it?"

"I need you to take Hermione and Harry for the night," She told her.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Marlene asked concerned.

"No but I can't explain. Please just look after them and if anything happens I need you to swear you'll take care of them," Olivia pleaded.

"But Liv I -" Marlene began but was cut off.

"Please Marls, promise me!" Olivia asked desperately.

"I promise," Marlene told her.

"Thank you and if anything happens then nobody can know that Hermione is Severus'. Okay?" Olivia asked.

"Okay," Marlene replied, she knew that the only people who knew about Severus and Olivia being married was herself, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Alice Longbottom. No-one but them knew about Hermione either and if people knew it would compromise Severus as a spy, none of them trusted Dumbledore so he wasn't allowed to know.

"If it comes down to it then let people know she's mine but leave Sev out of it." Olivia said,

"Okay," Marlene replied, taking the two babies off of her.

"I love you 'Mione," Olivia said tearfully, "I love you so much."

"Mummy?" Hermione asked fearfully, Olivia could see the confusion in her little girls eyes and hoped she'd see her again.

"Mummy loves you Hermione, I love you too Harry," Olivia said, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Awnt Liby?" Harry asked, watching as his Aunt moved back towards the floo.

"Thanks Marls, I owe you," Olivia said gratefully.

"I love you Liv, be careful," Marlene said, even though she didn't know where Olivia was heading she trusted her and hoped all went to plan.

"Love you to Marls, take care," Olivia replied, taking one last look at the two toddlers who were screaming at her departure and hoping that she'd make it back to see them again.

...

"Alice?" Olivia screamed, she'd come straight from McKinnon Manor and found the silence in the house to be deafening. She climbed the stairs cautiously and made her way into Alice and Franks bedroom.

"Alice?" Olivia whispered again, hoping that she wasn't too late, she froze when she arrived at the bedroom. There on the floor was Frank and Alice, drenched in blood and barely conscious. At seeing the state of her friends Olivia instantly drooped and ran to their aid.

"Frank?" She asked frantically shaking him vigorously.

"Alice?" She cried, her voice shattering in her throat as she looked at them. She was so caught up that she didn't notice three figures approaching from the shadows.

"Well well well, if it isn't wee Potty," Bellatrix cackled. Olivia spun around at the sound of her voice and had a curse on the end of her tongue when a red light at her from her right.

"Expelliarmus," Rodolphus cried, catching Olivias wand with ease and smirking when Olivia gaped at him.

"What? Did you not realise their were three of us?" Rabastan sneered at her, he was standing to her left and had his wand pointed at her head.

Olivias heart was racing but she wasn't going to let them see her fear, she was defenceless and they could easily kill her on the spot right now.

"What did you do to them?" Olivia growled, all three of them laughed.

"Don't worry, they're not dead," Bellatrix told her, "yet." She added, smiling at her mockingly.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Olivia hissed back at her, ignoring the terror she was currently experiencing.

"We were just teaching these Blood Traitors a lesson deary, nothing to worry about," Rabastan told her coldly, moving closer to her with every word he said. They were now centimetres apart and Olivia did her best to not shudder at the feeling of his breath against her skin, the thought alone made her want to throw up.

"Don't worry though, you'll get your turn soon," He whispered menacingly into her ear. Without a second thought Olivia drove her knee up into his private parts and smiled smugly when he cried out in pain and clutched his area in pain.

"You Bitch!" He screamed, rolling on the floor in pain. Olivia spat at him and was rewarded with a crucio sent in her direction from Rodolphus who was red with anger.

"How dare you," He screamed but was quickly cut off by the sound of apparation down stairs.

"It's the aurors," Bellatrix hissed, running over to Rabastan and apparating him out, closely followed by Rodolphus. Olivia ran for her wand and shot curses at the places where they stood. Before she knew it the room was filled with aurors and she was being restrained with magical ropes.

"You Miss have just earnt yourself a cell in Azkaban, for the use of unforgivables." An auror said gruffly, Olivia was about to protest when she felt the unmistakable tingle of a silencing spell wash over her. Sure enough, when Olivia tried to voice her innocence nothing escaped her lips.

When the auror started to drag her outside she began to start kicking and trying desperately to get free, there was no way she was going to be taken without a fight. After all, she'd done nothing wrong and she had a daughter and nephew to get back to, not to forget a husband who was due back from a death eater meeting any second now.

When Olivia finally managed a good kick at the burly auror she tried to make a run for it, although her hands were tied up her legs could still function. Before she could make it away however, she was hit with a stunner in the back and fell face first onto the floor. In her haste she didn't notice a certain Headmaster in the shadows, watching the scene play out and being grateful that he didn't have to deal with Olivia himself.

...

Severus didn't arrive home until late the next evening, he hoped that Olivia was alright and hadn't been waiting up for him this whole time. When he'd gotten to the death eater meeting Lucius Malfoy decided that he needed a complicated potion brewing that would try and help them bring back the Dark Lord. Severus spent the next 15 hours brewing this potion and then being punished for the next two when it didn't work.

"Liv?" Severus called when he came through the floo. When he didn't get an answer back he walked up to their room but she wasn't in there.

She must be in with the kids, He thought to himself, praying that he was correct.

When he entered the kids room he froze, the cribs were empty and clothes were thrown around as if someone was in a hurry. Rushing downstairs Severus checked the living room, gardens and finally the kitchen. Screaming for Olivia at the top of his lungs, when he got to the kitchen he found a newspaper on the table, an owl had probably brought it in this morning. He picked it up and began reading when he saw the headline on the front page.

**_THE BOY WHO LIVED FOUND AND POTTER A CRIMINAL?_ **

**_By Rita Skeeter_ **

**_Early this morning Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was found in McKinnon Manor, where Marlene McKinnon was found dead this morning. The Boy Who Lived was in an upstairs bedroom with a young girl, who's name we have identified as Hermione, who is thought to be the daughter of recently convicted Olivia Potter._ **

**_Late last night Olivia Potter was found in the home of Frank and Alice Longbottom, she was charged with the use of unforgivables on both Mr and Mrs Longbottom, which has landed them both in St Mungos: Spell Damage with insanity from prolonged experience with the cruciatous. Their son, Neville Longbottom, was found in a cupboard in the very room they were tortured in, it is thought that the poor boy was locked in their while he had to endure the screams of his parents._ **

**_Albus Dumbledore has taken charge of the two children found in the McKinnon Estate but won't talk to anyone about their wherabouts. For know though, some questions remain. Why did Olivia Potter torture the Longbottoms? Who is the father of Miss Potters daughter? And What were those two children doing with the late Marlene McKinnon?_ **

Severus crumpled the paper up, tears were running down his face and the china in the kitchen was shaking and shattering due to the immense amount of raw magic radiating from him.

Albus Dumbledore had taken everything from him, his daughter. The only two people in the world that he loved unconditionally, taken from him by that old bastard.

From that day forward Severus Snape closed himself from the rest of the world, he would be nice to no-one, not when they'd taken away the only things he'd held dear. Not when they'd taken away his only chance of a happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'd love it if you left a review, letting me know what you thought of this chapter, your hopes for the future and if there is anything I can improve :)
> 
> A/N: I've taken the idea of Olivias' imprisonment from when Sirius was captured in the books, because it wasn't unusual for people to resort to violence in those times and because she was on the scene of the crime, firing spells it looked as if she'd inflicted the injuries on the longbottoms so the aurors just took her in and sentenced her straight to Azkaban because - like with Sirius - they were adamant that it was her and were convinced that they would be wasting their time giving her a trail because they'd only find out what they already knew - or thought they knew. The whole Harry and Hermione being related plot isn't for every one but I hope you continue to read, you never know it might just grow on you ;D


End file.
